


[Podfic] Only A Wisp of Smoke

by MistMarauder



Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "Sam coughs once, and their heads all snap up to look at him.“We need to talk,” he says simply."Sam has a discussion with the rest of the Seven after his talk with Faraday.
Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186589
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Only A Wisp of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only A Wisp of Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934508) by [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress). 



> Am I working on this entire series? Yes. Yes I am.
> 
> :)

****

**Only A Wisp of Smoke by liggytheauthoress**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{6:16, 14.63 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/khid1pquz3zaoty/Liggytheauthoress%20-%20Only%20A%20Wisp%20of%20Smoke.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x43dqro6vlau3oi/Liggytheauthoress+-+Only+A+Wisp+of+Smoke.mp3/file)


End file.
